


From beginning to end 至始至终18

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [20]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终18

Loki手持破旧的弓弩站在木箱堆中央，虽然右臂已无法动弹，但这丝毫不影响他用左手射击的精准度。这一切他早已谋划在心，在集装箱内看似无意的翻弄其实是在找寻任何能够帮助自己的东西，所以当这箱陈旧的弓弩出现在自己眼前时，Loki就知道这会用得上。可弓弩终究比不了手枪，力量以及速度根本无法相比，他只能耐心的等待着时机，一击致胜。忍受打手的攻击是计算好的，紧逼至擂台边缘的路线也是计算好的，就连最后他选择靠近木箱的方式同样也是计算的......这简直天衣无缝，唯一美中不足的是他为Thor挡的那一棍，这可不在计划之内.........

 

Malekith此时心中燃起了愤怒之火正咬牙切齿的看着自己，但Loki却丝毫不在意  
“千万不要小看一个Omega”Loki很得意的告诫着这位曾经还握有主动权的人，但没等Loki把话说完，一声枪响就打断了他接下来的演讲....好在那颗子弹只是打在了身旁的木箱上，Loki憋憋嘴心上自然不爽

 

Loki蹲下身隐藏在那堆木箱后，但同时又担心起擂台的Thor，对方可不像自己还有地方可躲藏....想到这里Loki尽快更换上一支新的弩箭，可手上的伤势却不允许他能更快的完成，所以他只能一边更换着弩箭，一边东扯西扯的吸引着Eagle的注意力

 

“Eagle你的枪法可真够烂的”

 

“我当初就应该先解决了你，要不也不会有这么多的麻烦”Eagle抱怨着，他早该想到Thor身边哪有一个省油的灯？特别是这个Omega还姓Laufeyson

 

弩箭更换完毕，Loki紧张的将背后帖在木箱上缓缓站起身，“不对，你说的一点都不对。你这么执着于杀了我有什么用，还不如先想想Thor到时候会怎么对付你吧，他可是有仇必报的人，想想Malekith……当时要不是我的阻止，Thor投出去的诸神黄昏早就把那个家伙炸成灰了”

 

Laufeyson说的没错，要是今日不能至Thor于死地，那日后必遭报复。他根本无处可逃，彩虹桥能够分分钟找到他所在的地点......想到这里Eagle就冒了一身的冷汗。不过还好上天眷顾，现在他还有机会不是吗？Thor此时依然还在擂台上..............

 

Eagle自知时间不多，营救的队伍眼看就要到了擂台边上。他立即站起身将枪口对准Thor，一不做二不休直接就要射击，可与此同时Loki也从木箱后面移了出来，用弩对准了Eagle的方向

 

“Natasha”在呼唤女特工的同时，Loki射出了弩箭。

 

强悍、精锐的女特工从来都没有让人失望过，在听到Loki呼喊的第一时间内就瞄到了正意图不轨的人。此时Eagle已经中了Loki的箭，但由于各种距离、角度，以及威力上的问题，这支箭都不可能要了对方的命，Loki在射出这支箭的时候就考虑到了这点，所以他及时先一步呼唤Natasha来补救。

 

Eagle捂着肋骨处的染血箭支，颤颤巍巍的将手枪再次举起。可这次他已经失去了最佳的时机，手中的枪支被Natasha打出的子弹轻易弹飞，眼看大势已去，Eagle只能无助的跪在地上

 

看到Thor暂时脱险Loki终于松了一口气，但恍惚间突然想起了什么？Malekith？刚才他只顾着对付Eagle，居然让那家伙给跑了，这可不妙。很显然，Malekith的存在很危险，之前就让对方侥幸的逃脱了一次，Loki发誓这次绝不会重蹈覆辙

 

“Natasha替我照看一下Thor”说完话Loki就向集装箱的后门跑去，因为他知道这里有一个逃生出口

 

“Loki，别单...............”来不及告诫，Loki就没了踪影，Thor真是恨死了这条破锁链

 

====  
Loki追出去的时候已经没有了Malekith的踪迹，但对方却多多少少留下了一些血迹。血量很少是弩箭打破药剂时玻璃残片造成的，Loki跟随着它来到集装箱后的转角处，他当然知道事情并没有这么的简单，很明显这又是一个圈套，本以为Malekith是个很精明的人，可结果却令Loki很不满，真是愚蠢至极。Loki在脑子里盘算着数十种角色互换伏击的方式以及最佳地点，最终的答案是高处不胜寒.......所以当他注意到斜上方的一抹光亮时，他没有任何的迟疑，回身扣动了弩枪的扳机.............伴随着一声惨叫Malekith从货梯上掉了下来

 

弩箭击中在Malekith的左胸上，虽然弩枪威力不算大，但这样的距离下也足够造成伤害，更何况对方又是重摔下来的。Loki端着弩枪小心的走过去，他必须要确认一下对方得身份，不能再留给Malekith第二次生还的机会。用脚将地上的身体翻过了身，再确认是Malekith本人后才算安心，可就在Loki放松警惕的时候......不知何时，Malekith从衣侧掏出了一管药剂，直接扎入了Loki的小腿

 

“啊.........”Loki急忙的用脚踹开Malekith，但掉落的瓶子内很明显已经少了一大半的药剂。他了解Malekith善用毒剂，就像之前为Thor准备的那个一样，只不过这个颜色不同而已........Loki瞬间倒吸了一口凉气，不知道是自己的心里作用还是真中了毒，他觉得浑身发软，腿麻了半截。

 

“你个王八蛋.....啊.......”Loki暴躁的走上前又给了Malekith一脚“你给我注射了什么？”

 

“......呃，当然事毒药....不过放心，它是有解药的，只要你”没等Malekith把话说完，他的脑袋瓜子就瞬间炸开了花......

 

Loki睁大着眼睛，刚刚溅到他脸上的献血还是温热的，他不可置信的看着那滩血肉模糊尸体的身后，Thor正举着枪站在那里  
“你MD……死定了……”

 

Thor好不容易脱离了擂台上的束缚，二话不说抢了Natasha的枪就冲出了出来，谁知道刚跑到门口就听到了Loki的惨叫声。Thor急的手指泛白，握着枪就往声音的源头狂奔过来，随即在看到目标的第一时间就当机立断的给了Malekith一枪子儿。

 

本来Loki还存有一丝希望，严刑拷打不怕Malekith不交出解药来，可谁知道这个大傻蛋Odinson直接送对方上西天了？！Loki两眼一抹黑，一下子就倒了下去

 

“Loki，你怎么了？是受伤了吗？”Thor跑过去一把抱住Loki，连忙在对方的身上找寻受伤的地方，可最后什么也没发现

 

Loki其实没有晕死过去，一半是自己吓的，一半是旧伤木头箱子摔的。此刻他现在心里慌作一团，不知道再一步会不会毒发身亡，可偏偏在这个时候Thor却在自己的身上乱翻一气，让他更加焦躁起来，甚至连眼睛都懒得睁开就骂了过去  
“你个傻子！都怨你，这次我死定了”

 

“宝贝.....你受伤了？在哪？我们马上离开这里给你医治”看着Loki如此不对劲的反应就更加坚定了Thor的想法，可谁知下一秒Loki就坐起来对他又捶又打？这一幕也让刚清理完“战场”的众人出来看个正着...........

 

“你个傻子，谁让你杀了Malekith，我真是要被你害惨了”锤了两下突然弄痛了之前受伤的手臂，又让Loki痛叫着收回了手，一副可怜巴巴样子，不安又无奈

 

“到底怎么了？你别吓我......我看Malekith要害你”Thor磕磕巴巴的，看着Loki的样子的确很反常，但又不知道哪里不对劲？

 

“我TMD中毒了，我刚想问他要解药，你就把他杀了”Loki翻了个大白眼，心想自己这次真是死定了……他正值风华正茂，还有大把的钞票没花完那，想想就憋屈

 

“中毒...........”Thor疑惑的皱紧眉，回头看着已经死透的Malekith，这才发现了地上还有一支剩余紫色药剂的瓶子

 

“NO..........Natasha！我们赶紧离开这里，马上联系Tony。不，应该是联系Paul他对生物化学解毒方面更了解”Thor突然慌了起来，他之前根本没有留意到那支药剂瓶，现在后悔已经来不及了.....他们需要马上撤离去找Paul，虽然不知道成功率有多大，但是他现在只能把所有的希望都放在Paul的身上

 

“.......Thor你先冷静一下，我们是私自入境的。时间太紧，塞尔维亚官方那面也很固执，Tony怕你挺不了那么久就让我带着一个小队先过来解围.......所以我们现在暂时还无法马上离开塞尔维亚”Natasha知道现在情况很危急，但事实就是如此，她也很无奈

 

“.......都是我的错，都怨我...我把一切都搞砸了Loki.....”Thor抱着Loki懊悔不已，他急的红了眼睛

 

“我觉得很不妙，我的手臂很痛，头也痛、浑身都痛...........”Loki心里害怕的要命，自从他16岁以后就没有这么怕过.......他害怕死，害怕失去现在所拥有的一切，以及现在还抱着自己的爱人，他很自私又贪得无厌，一切的一切他都放不下，也不甘放下

 

眼看两个人就要抱头痛哭在一起，周围的人也悲伤的不敢言语，可就在这个时候，被生擒带出来的Eagle却打断了他们，可能也是看不下去眼了  
“别哭了，这支紫色的药剂是之前蓝色那支的解毒剂”

 

Loki听完这话连忙推开身上的Thor，看着地上的药剂的确和之前的颜色不同......  
“你说的是真的吗？”Thor也急忙追问着

 

“是的，现在骗你还有什么意义。那个本来是Malekith准备给你注射完毒剂后，要在你面前亲自摧毁的解毒剂”Eagle见大势已去，所以现在只能把所有的事情全部交代出来，希望对方也能宽大处理，虽然未必管用

 

“真是太好了，Loki，你没事了”Thor高兴的把Loki抱得更紧，恨不得在对方的脸上狠狠的亲上一口

 

“痛！我的胳膊还伤着那......被你这么一弄可能都骨折了”Loki撑着手把Thor的脸推开，想着之前两人抱头痛哭的场面真是一度陷入尴尬。这个该死的Malekith临死还欺骗他，估计也是为了求生想出来的损招……

 

“哦，对不起，太高兴一时忘记了。没事，伤了通了以后都由我来养你”这不是Thor的随口承诺，这是他心底想了很久的话，从一时兴起的“求婚”念头，到现在脑中的一切想法，Thor都越来越清晰，也越来越坚定

 

“......呵呵...开什么玩笑？我Loki Laufeyson不需要别人来养...”Loki只觉得从脖子根一直红到脑瓜顶，简直要羞死了，就连周围的人也是一片尴尬

 

“那你养我怎么样”Thor笑着眯起眼睛，蔚蓝色瞳眸中充满了幸福

 

“你信不信我现在就捅死你”Loki娇羞的炸了毛，恨不得拔下弩枪上的箭怒插Thor一顿

 

====  
为了安全，Thor一行人暂时先离开了那片集装箱废地。他们驱车向边境出发等待Tony的下一步安排。在中途Thor放下了Eagle，虽然Natasha不赞同这么做

 

“Thor........你真的要放了我？”Eagle到现在都不敢相信Thor居然会大发慈悲的放了自己

 

“我知道这个事情和你家人无关，现在他们应该还在Malekith的余党手里吧，你可以去救他们了。不过事后你依然要给我一个交代.......Eagle。我们这么多年来风风雨雨中不知道一起闯过了多少困境，我信任你，把你当做朋友，从来都没有想过你会背叛。大家都说我是铁打的身躯，永远倒不下Odinson，其实他们都看不到我心底的痛处。我不想为难你，同样你也不要再难为我，我不想亲自动手，这对我来说很难，所以自己解决这一切吧.........祝你好运，永不再见........”这是Thor留给Eagle最后的话，因为他们今生再无见面的机会，Eagle了解Odinson，一位铁面又仁慈的军火君王。Thor留有情谊不想亲自处决，而另一方面也无法原谅他的所作所为，最后Eagle还是难逃一死，但好在能保住一家老小的命，牺牲他一人也算是值得

 

Thor怀抱着Loki依偎在车子的后排，一路的颠簸让Loki虽有疲倦但也无法安睡，刚才他还是个神勇的战士，但当一切风平浪静之后他整个人的身体就脱力般的软了下来，浑身的伤痛让他有些沮丧。不知道还要多久才能离开这个鬼地方，Loki发誓，他再也不想来塞尔维亚了！想到这里他突然觉得自己又漏掉了一个人？那个Joseph Winston哪去了？算了吧，那个胆小如鼠的家伙今后有的是机会收拾他

 

“怎么了？是不是还很痛”Thor把Loki的身体更往自己的怀里拉近了一些，他知道现在对方的情况不算好，但最终他们都平安无事，这令Thor很欣慰

 

“我听说你把Eagle给放走了，难道你就不怕他会变成第二个Malekith吗”说实话，Loki不明白Thor为什么这么做？出于同情或是不忍？毕竟他们曾是最好的朋友

 

“不会，Eagle没有这个必要，再者.....我也并没有宽恕他，我只是想放他的家人一条生路。等他办完了要办的事情自会给我一个交代。这次的事情给了我一些启示，同时也更加的认清了我自己”

 

“认清了什么？Thor Odinson其实是一个大傻瓜？哦，我从一开始就知道了”Loki在Thor的怀里慵懒的笑着，想着之前对方在擂台上糗事

 

“...比这个还糟糕。我简直蠢透了........"Thor欲言又止，然后傻笑着避开了这个话题

 

“你说的我的胳膊多久才能好？会不会需要打石膏？那样的话会不会很丑？”Loki感到困扰起来，这可能算是他有史以来伤的最重的一次，一想到可能需要打石膏，Loki就会觉得有损仪态

 

“没事的，到了我家里我会找最好医生，保证很快就能恢复。就算需要打石膏，也一定给你打个造型独特的”

 

“等等？到你家？”Loki的反应很快，难不成Thor要把自己接回家里住？他也不想这样

 

“当然，你为了我伤成这样，我怎么能让你一个人回去住”Thor早就计划好了，甚至已经让Sif备好了家中的一切所需，就等着他把Loki哄骗回去了

 

“我又不是没人伺候，不需要去你家里住”Loki拒绝的很坚决，看样子很难说劝的样子

 

“但是我想照顾你”Thor小心的试探着，尽量想着办法

 

“我家的佣人们一样可以照顾好我”

 

“我是说，我晚上向抱着你睡觉....”  
Loki的脸瞬间红成了一片，举起手就想揍Thor这个蠢货，可谁知手却被对方先一步的抓住

 

“宝贝别激动，千万别伤着自己，都是我胡说的你别生气”Thor死皮赖脸的傻笑着，气的Loki只能别过去脸不去看他，不用想前排的Natasha也一定再嘲笑他们.....

 

“我发誓，只要你肯让我照顾你，我每天晚上都给你读莎士比亚的诗集，怎么样？”Thor无计可施，只能想尽办法争取着

 

“呵呵，算了吧，我要是没记错.....之前某人还说要给我背诗听那？你要是现在真能背得出来，我就答应你，哪一篇都行”看来Loki是笃定了Thor不可能办得到，于是幸灾乐祸般的等着看对方吃瘪的样子

 

“嗯........这个还真有点难办，哪一篇都行？”Thor皱着眉头一副很为难的样子

 

“是的，哪一篇都行。我说话向来算数，可不像某人”

 

Thor眨眨眼睛，憋不住自己脸上的的得意之情，然后清了清嗓子.......

 

Lord of my love, to whom in vassalage

Thy merit hath my duty strongly knit,

To thee i send this written embassage，

To witness duty, not to show my wit：

Duty so great, which wit so poor as mine

May make seem bare, in wanting words to show it,

But that i hope some good conceit of thine

In thy souls thought, all naked, will bestow it；

Till whatsoever star that guides my moving

Points on me graciously with fair aspect

And puts apparel on my tatter'd loving，

To show me worthy of thy sweet respect:

Then may i dare to boast how i do love thee；

Till then not show my head where thou mayst prove me.


End file.
